


Alone.

by SemeGal



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Cuddling, Dirty Talk, High School AU, M/M, stingue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4595232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemeGal/pseuds/SemeGal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sting and Rogue, friends since kindergarten, what will one heart felt and anger filled confession do to there unbreakable friendship? Who knows honestly because I don't</p><p>Characters will be updated as well as tags as the story continues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sting and Rogue.  
Best friends since kindergarten.  
When they met Rogue was in a dark place, his mother had just passed away, and he was just starting school where he knew no one.

He was alone.

It wasn't until a blonde haired boy came running up to him and got right in his face, much to Rogues distaste.

"Hey! You look lonely! Come on and play with us."

Rogue was stunned momentarily before he was yanked up by the little boy, not waiting for a response from him.  
Rogue couldn't help but blush, why did he feel this way about a boy? Let alone one he just met?  
He wasn't sure what these feeling were, or why he couldn't stop smiling around the boy, all he knew right than, is that he was happy.  
Something he hadn't felt in ages.

~Time Skip To The Present Time~

Rogue Cheney, Sting Eucliffe, best friends since kindergarten.  
They were in high school now, seniors.  
After that day on the play ground they were inseparable, opposites attract right?  
They walked down the halls next to each other as a few people said there hi's an such to the friends, Sting would yell out a greeting and Rogue would simply nod his head and offer a slight smile in gratitude.  
As they walked to there lockers there mutual friend Yukino walked up, she was blushing for reasons unknown to both.

Rogue opened there lockers that were next to each other, getting his and Stings books because said man was talking to Yukino.  
Rogue had always been jealous of Yukino in a way, sometimes Sting would talk about her, most of the time when anyone asked if he liked her, he said no, because she was a friend, nothing more. Right?  
If so why did Rogue feel so threatened.  
Said mans ears perked up to listen in when Yukino started stuttering and blushing rather brightly.

"S-Sting... Um.... I was wondering.. I-If you.. Maybe wanted to.. Go out with me?"

As soon as the question left her lips, Rogue froze and drew his full attention to Sting, who looked shocked.  
But than smiled.  
He... Smiled at her... 

"Sure Yukino!"

Said girl blushed and giggled, at that moment Rogue wanted to hide, to sulk some where in peace.  
More than anything, he wished SHE Wasn't here, he wished he was a girl, able to tell Sting how he felt and have it be 'Normal'.  
But no, Rogue had always known how both of there parents felt about homosexuality...  
They would never approve.  
As soon as Yukino walked away, waving at them as she left Sting turned to say something to Rogue, but said boy just shoved his books in his hands and started walking to class with his own books.

How dare she...

A week had passed since Yukino and Sting had started going out, Sting never neglected his duties as a best friend with Rogue, he did his best to balance the two.  
But he noticed Rogue had been acting distant even with him.  
It was starting to bother him and bring down his mood.  
Every time he tried to ask the boy what was wrong he would always deny anything of the sort, changing the subject rather quickly.

Sting was done with his crap.  
After school as they walked home together in silence, they rounded a corner and he pushed Rogue into an alley much to the boys distaste and confusion, planting both hands on either side of his head to keep him from escaping.

"W-What the hell Sting?"

"I could be askin' you the same thing! The hell has been wrong with you lately?!"

Rogue paused, shocked by the anger in his friends voice, but only shook his head.

"You... You wouldn't understand a damn thing.."

Sting was hurt, how could he say that? In such a harsh tone... It cut deep.

"I can't understand if you don't tell me asshole!"

"You... You wouldn't. Stop asking I'll get over it."

He always did this! Thinking he can just take care of everything himself, it made Sting feel unwanted sometimes, like Rogue didn't really need him. But that was foolish of him to think of now.

"Rogue Cheney! Tell me right now!"

Rogue was getting angry himself and blurted it out, all the reasons he was in pain, he had been able to bottle it up till now...

"I Love you!"

Rogue immediately dropped his head and his voice to a low whisper as Sting stood in shock.

"I've loved you since you yanked me up off of the ground in kindergarten, I've loved you even when you went through that phase of being to cool for friends, when you said no one mattered, you, you have no idea. You can't even pretend to know... What it feels like to have something so close yet so far every day. To watch it get ripped away by a single. Person."

Stings eyes were wide as he stared at his best friend below him, trapped between his arms.  
His words were caught in his throat, he hadn't expected it to come out so easily... Or a confession of love.  
He didn't get any more time to ponder over it as Rogue slid away from him, and started walking home.

Alone.

As Rogue was walking home, he stumbled some, his eyes becoming blurred from trying to hold back his tears.  
'Fuck feelings! I wish I could take it back.. I wish I could'a just said something else.. Why'd I have to blurt it out like an idiot.. That's Stings job'  
What is this going to do to there friendship? Sting has been his only friend for years, Rogue knew he shouldn't rely on one person so much, but he couldn't help it.

Alone.

Sting was still in the alley way, un-moving as he stared at the place Rogue once was, confusion spreading through out his brain.  
Rogue loved him? How the hell...  
Did he love him too?  
One thing Sting did know, is that he needed to get home and be alone for awhile, he'd address this when his head was clearer...

~Till Next Time~


	2. Chapter 2

(proof read again) Sting tossed and turned, trying desperately to think, 'what to do what to do...'  
His mind was still heavily clouded, he was so unsure.  
What he was sure of was he needed to see Rogue, even if he wasn't there to tell him anything, just to make sure he was okay would help ease his nerves...

Rogue stared at the ceiling of his bedroom.  
All emotion drained from his face, he wasn't sure what he should be doing...  
Sting hadn't contacted him.... Nothing but silence.  
Since it was Friday his dad was at the bar, he had the house to himself till early morning hours when his father sobered up a little and stumbled back home.  
Rogue let his eyes flutter close as he had mini flash backs to there child hood together... Before things were so complicated..

~Flash Back~

It was like every other day for the two, they learned things, talked, well Sting did most of the talking, Rogue listened closely.  
Sting looked to the boy who was just staring at him as usual and smiled, he enjoyed Rogue being around him, even if he wouldn't admit it to the boy, he liked it.

"Neh Rogue why can't I ever come over to your house?"

Sting inquired tilting his head to the side.  
Rogue paused briefly, wondering how he should word this...

"Well sometimes my dad comes home kinda drunk... I-I never wanted you to see him like that Sting-kun.."

Stings eyes softened than he hugged Rogue tightly, at this point it didn't really surprise Rogue to get random hugs from the boy.  
So he simply hugged back, burying his head in the crook of Stings neck.

"Its okay Rogue... I understand. You're always welcomed at my house is what mommy said! So don't worry okay?"

Sting smiled brightly again, it was almost like it was contagious, making Rogue smile as well.

~End Of Flash Back~

Rogue smiled softly to himself, he and Sting still hugged more than most friends, not as much as when they were kids thou.  
He was jarred out of his thoughts when he heard something hitting his window...  
It sounded like... Rocks? Who in gods name was throwing rocks at his window at this hour.

He got up from his bed and went to his right, where his window was, he looked down and saw Sting picking up more rocks...  
How fucking cheesy... What a dork.

"Sting! Cut that out!"

Said man looked up and grinned widely at him tossing a pebble at him jokingly making.  
It hit Rogue on the nose and he caught it, having quick reflexes and threw back at Sting.  
He didn't quite expect him to throw it back..  
It hit him between the eyes, making him fall on his butt as he glared up at the black haired boy who closed his window.  
Sting stood up dusting himself off just in time to see Rogue stomping towards him angrily.

"Why they hell did you throw a rock at me?!"

Sting smiled broadly again, like he did when they were kids.

"Because! I knew you'd come down here to yell at me, and if you didn't I'd know you weren't okay."

Rogue stared at him with wide eyes... He was checking up on him?  
Whilst Rogue stood there in silence a little voice in his head was telling him to kiss Rogue.  
He didn't exactly know why... But he listened to the little voice in his head and closed the distance between them and grabbed Rogues head, effectively pulling him into a kiss.  
Rogue was stunned at first, he gripped the front of Stings blue t-shirt to keep his balance and soon kissed back.

"What the hell Sting...."

Rogue mumbled..... Looking at Sting, confusion etching itself on his features.  
Sting smiled softly leaning in for another kiss, and who was Rogue to deny him that?  
They kissed some more, enjoying the feeling of there lips melting together, Sting wrapped his arms around Rogues waist as Rogue did the same except around his neck instead.  
The kiss broke again this time for air and Sting finally responded.

"Because... I honestly don't know Rogue... I just saw you standing there and... And a little voice in my head was just yelling at me to move my feet... So I did.."

He smiled softly and shrugged, arms still around each other.  
Rogue only smiled and shook his head, he was always the one to act based on emotions rather than logical thinking... Thou at this moment, he was happy he was like that...

"Come on its getting chilly, lets go inside."

Rogue nodded, not expecting to me lifted off the ground bridal style by the male.  
He sputtered vulgar protest at the act, but Sting showed no signs of stopping, only laughing at the latter.  
Once they were inside Sting immediately went to Rogues bedroom, dropping him on the bed.  
Rogue blushed as Sting crawled on top of him, what happened next he wasn't quite expecting...  
Sting plopped down on top of him, nuzzling his nose into Rogues chest and sighing happily.  
Thou startled by the action, Rogue still smiled wrapping his arms around Sting.

"So what does this mean relationship wise? What about Yukino?"

Sting sat up, straddling his lap to look in his eyes.

"I really like you Rogue, obviously in a more than friends way, so simple, I'll just break up with Yukino and everything's good."

Sting smiled down at him and Rogue sighed and shook his head.

"She probably won't be happy about it.."

"What're you saying? That everything that just happened should be brushed aside? Like hell I'd let that happen! Screw Yukino! I want you idiot."

Sting buried his face back into Rogues chest both blushing furiously.  
Rogue sighed happily at Stings words, regardless if they were rushed out he knew Sting meant it.  
'Only him huh? That's a nice feeling..'  
He gently stroked Stings blonde locks as they both finally drifted off to sleep.  
Sting hummed happily and squeezed Rogue tighter, thou he didn't really mind.

Both boys drifted off into slumber, not realizing the hell that awaits them in the morning.

They were both awakened by the sound of a slamming door and heavy cursing.  
Rogue sat straight up in bed, causing Sting to fall of and hit the ground with a thud.  
Said boy grumbled.  
Rogue looked scared... 

"Neh whats wrong Rogue?"

Sting asked sleepily rubbing his eyes.

"I-I think my dad saw us... You didn't shut the door behind you I think..."

Rogue was trembling... Sting knew of his fathers capabilities, but Rogue was more scared than he was.  
Rogue slid off of the bed quietly, muttering a sorry to Sting before shakily opening the door.  
Sting stood up to come with him but Rogue put out a hand, signaling him to stop.  
He nodded and sat on the bed, rubbing his eyes and running his fingers through his blonde locks as Rogue left the room and slowly closed the door behind him.

Rogue gulped as he saw his father sitting at the dinning room table, tapping his foot and staring into Rogues eyes harshly.  
If looks could kill he'd be ashes right now.

"What the hell was that Rogue?"

His father Skiadrum had a rather deep and raspy voice, especially when he was angry.  
Rogue hung his head low and muttered out a response but Skiadrum didn't hear him.

"Speak up boy!"

"I-I don't know..."

Skiadrum was getting more furious by the moment.

"What do you mean 'I don't know', Obviously you do know! What you have forgotten is the lecture I gave you when you were a little boy."

Rogue shivered at having to re-live that damn lecture...

~Flash Back~

One day at school Skiadrum had come by to pick up Rogue, when Rogue was getting ready to leave he hugged Sting tightly and waved back to him, Sting smiling broadly while Rogue gave a barely noticeable smile, but Sting saw it, he always did.  
Once Rogue was in the car with his father, he spoke up about the hug he shared with Sting.

"Rogue, you know boys aren't supposed to hug other boys like that."

Rogue looked up to him with questioning eyes, what did he mean by that?  
Skiadrum saw the confused look on the boys face out of the corner of his eye.

"Men are supposed to only love women, women are only supposed love men, the human body was not meant for same sex relationships, it just wasn't.  
Don't ever become homosexual Rogue, you'll just be a disgrace to your family."

Rogue looked to his father with wide crimson orbs, the words echoing through his head...  
Disgrace?

~Flash Back End~

"Do I need to refresh your memory son?"

Rogue gulped down the lump in his throat, not allowing himself to cry.

"N-No sir..."

Skiadrum nodded and brushed past him marching to him room.  
Before Rogue could stop him he busted in, glaring at Sting with immense anger, Sting doing the same.

"I never, ever want to see you here again!"

Sting growled, he had enough of this guys shit, Rogue may be to scared to stand up to him, but he wasn't. He stood up and they were eye level now.

"Screw you old man! This is 2015! Wake up! People can love who they damn please! You don't get to decided that! If I wanna make out with Rogue I will! If I wanna fuck Rogue I will! If I wanna love Rogue unconditionally I will!"

Skiadrum was shocked and mortified by his words, Sting didn't give him much more time to react as he grabbed Rogues hand, pulling him out of his house.

"St-Sting slow down!"

He finally stopped once they were far enough from his house so they could safely talk.

"I don't want you there, I heard what he said to you. He disrespected you! You're his son! At least my parents actually changed there ways a month or so ago, hes stuck in the stone ages! I love you Rogue and I don't want you to go back there."

Rogue blinked, they changed there mindset? People really could change... Does that mean his father would have a chance to do the same?

"I-I know Sting... I...."

Rogue let his words trail off, deciding he would choose actions over words as he leaned in a kissed Sting.  
Said man relaxed into the kiss and hugged Rogue tightly, not wanting to ever let go.

"I love you too Sting... I always have.."

Sting smiled softly and caressed his face, Rogue leaning into his hand.

"Come on Rogue, you can stay at my place."

"What about clothes?"

Sting smirked broadly.  
Rogue regretted his words immediately, knowing the response before he even said it.

"You can just where my clothes, I'm sure they'll fit you just fine."

Sting winked and grabbed Rogues hand, dragging him towards his home.

Knew it...  
Damn pervert...


	3. Chapter 3

(Alone chapter 3)  
"You can just where my clothes, I'm sure they'll fit you just fine."

 

Sting winked and grabbed Rogues hand, dragging him towards his home.

 

Knew it...

Damn pervert...  
~  
As they walked together Sting intertwined in there fingers together, humming softly at how warm Rogues hand was.  
Said boy couldn't help but blush and squeeze his hand gently as they walked.

~Time Skip To The House~

They had finally arrived at Stings house, it was about 11:38 pm.  
His parents were definitely asleep, so as to not disturb them Sting hoisted Rogue up to his rooms window on the second story.  
Rogue was able to open it and slide in, poking his torso and up through the window again to grab Stings hands and pull him up into the room.

Sting catches his foot coming in through the window and he lands on Rogue with a thud.  
Said boy groans and shoves Sting off of him, who is currently trying not to laugh his ass off.  
Rogue sits up than stands, telling Sting hes off to take a shower.  
As he walks to Stings personal bathroom that was in his room, Sting eyes his hips as they sway back and forth, he just wants to grab them and fuck whats in between those beautiful hips.  
He decided to pull out some clothes for Rogue, some of his own actually.  
As he pulled them out he lightly sprayed them with his cologne, wanting Rogue to smell like him.

It didn't take the boy too long, whilst he was showering Sting was having a mental battle on whether to join him or not.  
In the end he didn't obviously, but he had a boner just thinking about all the things he suddenly wanted to do to his best friend...  
He was laid out on his back staring at the ceiling, he propped himself up on his elbows when he heard the door open, almost drooling at the sight before him.  
Rogue had a towel over his waist, going dangerously low, you could see the V pointing towards his crotch, and another towel around his shoulders to keep his semi-long hair from dripping onto his shoulders.

He raised in eyebrow at Sting who was ogling over his features, wondering why he was such an idiot as to not have noticed this perfect body sooner.  
Rogue snapped his fingers in front of Stings face to gain his attention.  
He adored a slight smirk when there eyes finally made contact as he shook his head at Sting.

"Whats your probably? You act like you've never seen someone in a towel before."

It wasn't that at all. He had never seen Rogue, in a towel before.  
Sting decided not to waste any more time as he lunged forward and grabbed Rogues hips causing him to gasp lightly as Sting nuzzled his cock over the towel.

"St-Sting what are you doing?"

Sting merely hummed slipping off his towel and kissing his naval, than dragged his lips down to his semi hard cock.

"What does it look like Rogue? I want you."

Rogue moaned out louder than he'd admit when Sting took his length into his piping hot mouth.  
He gripped Stings blonde locks as he slowly bobbed his head, taking in more and more each time.  
Rogues knees were becoming weak so Sting let go of his now fully hard cock and laid him down.

"I gotta find out a way to keep you silent you little noisy boy~ Unless you just wanna get caught?"

Sting raised an eyebrow at the boy, a smirk spreading over his face at the panting flushed boy beneath him.

"N-No I don't wanna get caught..."

Sting dived down and captured his lips, letting Rogue taste himself making him moan.  
Sting broke the kiss and straddled his lap, pressing a hand to his chin to think of an idea.

"I've got it!"

It was almost like a light bulb above his head went off as he smirked and turned back to Rogue.

"I know a way, we're gonna 69 it!"

Rogue blushed at the thought, he didn't have a lot of time to think as Sting pulled him up making him lay on top of him.

"Now, turn your ass around suck me off, my cock should be enough to muffle those moans."

Sting smirked as Rogue turned around and unzipped Stings pants as he was patiently rubbing his ass.  
As Rogue was almost done he felt a warm tongue prod against his entrance and gasped, clutching Stings thighs.

"I'm waiting Rogue~"

He was already panting as he slid down Stings pants and boxers enough to pull out his already hard cock.  
He looked at it and it honestly intimidated him, Sting was so big... Was he going to be able to suck all of that?  
He shook his head trying to rid himself of those thoughts as he went down on Sting, doing his best to take as much as possible.  
Sting groaned as Rogue went down on him, he couldn't let himself cum before Rogue so he slid the boys cock in his throat and started to suck gently as he bobbed his head.

Sting had to admit, Rogue was a natural born cock sucker.  
He was in heaven as Rogues mouth showed his cock no mercy, licking over every vein, knowing just the right moment to suck intensely and when to bob that pretty little head.  
He was probably in hell, but if this was hell he didn't wanna leave.  
Of course every time Rogue moaned it sent vibrations through his cock as well, he did his best to mimic Rogue, trying to give his cock the same treatment, knowing for a fact it felt amazing.

Rogue was the first one to cum, moaning out loudly sending higher vibrations through Stings cock.  
He tasted so good as well, he came so much that some spilled out of the corner of his mouth.  
As Sting massaged his ass Rogue kept sucking till Sting came, drinking down all of his cum.

Rogue rolled off of Sting and said man crawled up to lay beside his panting boy friend.  
He laid down next to him and slowly reached down to intertwine there fingers together.  
Once there panting subsided and they caught there breath Sting rolled over and picked up Rogue, making him gasp and hit Sting back.

"Put me down baka!"

"Shh don't shout I'm trying to pull up the blankets idiot."

He grumbled and kissed his grumpy boyfriends neck than laid him down and climbed in beside him.  
Rogue turned away from him pouting, Sting only smiled draping his arms around his new boyfriend and nuzzling his neck.

"You can be reallyyyyy cute sometimes Rogue, I like it."

Rogue elbowed him in the stomach and huffed, not trusting his words right now.  
Sting had to stifle a laugh than tightened his arms around Rogue as they began to drift off to sleep.

~Till Next Time~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! But here's the next chapter, also its a little short because I wanted the next one to be a little longer and this one would've been wayyyyy to long so I cut it off here.  
> Hope you all enjoyed!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if its a little short, I had plans to make it longer but lost inspiration sorry ;-;  
> (Throws smut at you hoping for forgiveness)

It had been a week since the conflict.  
Everything was sorted out, thou he got a lecture for essentially kid napping Rogue but that was water on the bridge now...

Sting and Rogue were holding hands as they walked home from school together.  
Sting started skipping so Rogue elbowed him because they were drawing attention.  
He couldn't help but laugh at the blush on Rogues normally pale cheeks.  
As they continued walking Sting kept getting really close and breathing in Rogues ear, sending chills up his spine.  
He told Sting to cut it out but he only shrugged with a "Innocent" smile.

This kept up all the way home, he was starting to breath dirty words into his ear as well making him aroused.  
Words like- Cock, breathlessly saying 'Fuck' and 'Oh yeah' It was driving Rogue insane.

As they finally reached Rogues house-which was empty right now- Sting started grinding against Rogues back side and planted both of his hands on either side of his head.

'St-Sting can't you Ahhh wait till we're inside?"

Sting only hummed pausing for the time being but hugging him tightly and burying a nose in his pale neck.  
Rogue fumbled with the keys but soon got the door unlocked as he was push in by Sting.  
Said man loosened his arms enough for Rogue to slip out of his grasp.  
Rogue pinned Sting against the now closed door and reached to the side locking than making eye contact with the smirking blonde.

"Well isn't someone eager?"

Rogue only scoffed and kissed him, devouring his mouth as he gripped Stings hips grinding them against his own.  
They were both groaning into the kiss due to the friction, it stopped when Rogue got impatient and started taking off Stings jeans.

The kiss was broke when Sting wanted Rogues shirt off, that was fine it gave him a chance to leave love bites and hickies on Stings poor tanned neck.  
Said man groaned as his neck was attacked whilst his jeans were sliding down his legs enough to kick them off to some where else.  
Rogue stopped attacking his neck to take his shirt off, he moaned when Rogue lifted him up against the door to start nipping and kissing his chest and stomach.  
Stings hands finally made there way to Rogues black locks and twisted pulled the hair as he was receiving pleasure.  
Sting had wrapped his legs around Rogues waist, it only made him gasp when the black haired man gripped his ass to keep him up.

Rogue went to one nipple and started sucking harshly causing Stings body to twitch and stir as he was also kneading his ass.  
He switched to the other one and slid Stings under wear down just enough to tease his hole with a finger.

"Nuh uh ahh I am not oh god fuck bottoming to you"

"Yeah right. You're already a moaning and hot mess, your ass is mine Eucliffe."

He started walking to his bedroom still holding Sting much to his distaste and dropped him on the bed.  
Sting was still complaining about being bottom so Rogue decided to shut him up.

"I don't wanna hear you complain about bottoming when my cock is in your ass making you feel amazing so shut up Sting and take it."

Sting shivered, he never knew Rogue could be so sexy in bed...  
Said man got up and got the lube out of his nightstand and brought it back over to where Sting was still laying shell-shocked.  
Rogue threw the lube next to him as he crawled over Sting taking advantage of his turned head he began to leave even more love marks.  
Sting laid his head back as he moaned, letting Rogue have all of his neck.  
While kissing and nipping the boys neck he started sliding his under wear down low enough for him to kick it off.  
Leaving one last bright hickie he traveled down Stings body till he got to his legs and what was in between those tanned legs.  
He grabbed the bottle of lube and poured some on to his fingers rubbing his entrance.

"You have to relax Sting... It'll feel better.."

Sting took deep inhales and exhales and relaxed his body so Rogue could enter.  
He pushed one finger through the tight entrance of his friends and started pumping it in and out curling it as well making Sting moan.

"M-More Rogue..."

Who is he to deny Sting more pleasure?  
He slides in another finger with ease and starts scissoring them causing Sting to let out strangled moans as his body twitched.  
Adding in a third and final finger making Sting into an even bigger moaning mess as he stretched his entrance with his long slender fingers.  
Once he was deemed stretched enough Rogue took his fingers out making Sting whimper.

"Oh don't worry you'll be filled again."

He poured some more lube on his hand rubbing it on his arousal after removing his under wear.  
Sting gawked at Rogues size, he was wondering if it would fit...

"Don't worry, just sit back and enjoy Sting."

Sting shivered as he looked up to Rogue who was smirking.  
Damn that smirk was sexy....  
Rogue crawled over him once again and rubbed the tip of his cock against Stings entrance.

"Rogue c-come on.."

Rogue wanted him to beg for it.

"Rogueeee"

"Don't whine beg."

Sting had to swallow his pride if he wanted this, he loved the embarrassment but he wouldn't tell Rogue that.

"Rogue fuck me! Right here right now!"

His cheeks were bright red and puffed out in annoyance as Rogues smirk only grew pushing inside of him slowly making them groan in unison.  
Once he was fully sheathed in Stings tight heat he started pulling out slowly making Sting shiver and whimper, than slamming back in making Sting cry out in pleasure and arch his back.  
This pace kept up till Rogue was bored of it, so he switched for hard and fast, trying to find his prostate.

Sting was a moaning mess, he was clenching the sheets so tightly his knuckles were turning white.  
Once Rogue had found his destination Sting saw stars as his whole body became numb with pleasure.  
He was moaning and panting loudly, if it was possible to get even harder inside of someone it was happening to Rogue.  
His thrust grew sloppier as he was on the verge of cumming along with Sting.  
As Rogue gripped Stings hips so hard there'd be bruises they came, Sting on his stomach and Rogue inside of Sting.

He finally pulled out after regaining some control of his breathing and laid next to Sting.

"Next I'm topping.."

Rogue smirked before rolling over on his side and kissing Stings cheek making him roll over to meet Rogues lips with his own.

He had never been alone.  
Even when he felt like he was alone, Sting was always there.  
From the beginning, to his end, Sting would always be the light... His light.  
If he were to get clothed in the darkness Stings light would surely put him out of his misery.

~Till Next Time.~


End file.
